


Lesson worth learning

by capeofstorm



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capeofstorm/pseuds/capeofstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper needs to learn a few things about his new family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson worth learning

Jasper knew ever since the beginning that it wasn’t going to be easy. What he really wants to know was how Alice managed to charm him, how she managed to make him go with her and stay with vampires who _don’t drink human blood._ He’s nearly shaking by now, the need to feed getting stronger by every minute. He can see Alice hoovering worriedly in the doorway, her anxiousness and worry coming off in strong waves from her body. He idly wonders how such a small person can generate such powerful emotions.

He senses another presence near Alice. He stiffens as he hears Carlisle asking Alice to go and see to Esme and Rose. He knows she doesn’t want to do that but in the end she does end up checking up on them, but not before smiling at Jasper and sending a surge of warm affection – and love, he supposes – his way.

“I’m sorry, Jasper. Bear with it,” he hears Carlisle’s quiet voice and the simple emotions behind the words make him lash out.

He jumps from the couch, his teeth bared as he reaches for Carlisle’s throat only to snap his jaws at air. He’s floored – quite literally – by Carlisle’s body, his hands pushing Jasper’s head into the carpet, whispering harshly into Jasper’s ear,

“I opened my house and arms to you and Alice. I offered you a place to stay. I gave you something worth living for and you are throwing it away. If it was just you, I wouldn’t mind. But I know Alice will follow you. And I love her too much to let her go. Do us both a fucking favour and start co-operating.”

He never knew Carlisle from this side – that of a protector, of a worried father, of someone who is willing to resort to violence to protect his family. He remembers how the feeling of compassion and real worry behind Carlisle’s words made him feel like he’s being patronised. It was so easy to go back to reacting without thought, on the barest provocation. He never thought Carlisle would predict what he wanted to do, he never knew Carlisle would move out of the way, never knew he would be so passionate in the need to protect the best interest of his family, even the best interests of Alice who he really knew nothing about. He can’t help but feel a grudging respect for this man who could overpower him, a seasoned soldier, so easily and effortlessly. He knows Carlisle is much, much older than him. He knows Carlisle is much more powerful than he likes to show – Jasper could feel it when he came into twenty feet of him.

Another thing he couldn’t understand was why Carlisle chose to hide his power, why he chose to be so docile and compassionate. In Jasper’s world, you didn’t gain anything – besides death – by behaving like that. He realises he has lots to learn and that Carlisle is offering to teach him. It makes his teeth itch, the feeling of his wounded pride and vanity but he knows what he will do. It’s not as if he has a choice. He doesn’t want to leave Alice and he certainly doesn’t want her to follow him as he descends back into obscurity of his old ways. She turned his world around and he will do anything to keep her happy. It surprises him to discover that and he relaxes his body under Carlisle’s weight.

“Teach me, then.”

He really doesn’t know why he didn’t choke to death on those words as he always imagined he would have, if he didn’t meet Alice.


End file.
